Respondiendo el mensaje (Preview)
by F726
Summary: La vida de ? Era perfecta, pero un día el lo perdió todo en ese trágico día. El jamás olvidara cara, el polo naranja, esa cabellera albina. pero una persona le dará la segunda oportunidad de vengarse y recuperar todo lo que el había perdido, solo necesitaba responder ese mensaje para asi arruinar la vida de Lincoln Loud. Este Historia esta en el mismo universo de “Resibe el mensaje


**Prologo (Preview)**

Tenía un trabajo simple, terminar lo que ellos empezaron. Al parecer el plan no resultó como ellos se esperaban y por eso mandaron a alguien a terminar el trabajo sucio.

Todo inicio con un plan, arruinar la vida de un chico de cabellera albina con una camisa de polo naranja. El plan salió como ellos esperaba; el pobre diablo quedó todo desfigurado de la cara, era gracioso para ser honesto, ojalá estuvieran ahí para presenciar tal belleza en ver la cara de la persona al que tanto le había arruinado su vida. Y todo por un simple c... mejor cambiamos de tema.

Todo parecía bien en su vida, nada más no podía espera en que lo llamara y así poder responder su mensaje, pero para su desgracia, el plan de ellos fue todo un éxito, lograron himillarlo de la peor manera y también culparon a su pequeña rival Ronnie Anne, y vaya que lo alegraba.

Desde que ella regresó a la escuela cosas comenzaban cambiar para el joven chico, al que le decía; El hombre que siempre obtiene todo. Y vaya que lo obtenía. No era sorpresa que esa joven latina también intentaba quitarlo lo que una vez obtuvo, y vaya que lo hizo en tampoco tiempo.

Pasan los tiempos y su familia tampoco lo hacía fácil para el. Su hermana mayor estaba en sus cosas de emo y esas patrañas que apenas pone interés. Aveces llegaba hasta invitar a sus amigas al que mucho odio le tiene, en especial a esa pechugona de cabellos negro con pecas y piel clara, y pueden creer que tenía 13, vaya que la pubertad en ella le había dado mucho en ella.

También estaba su antigua pandilla de patinadores, una vez fue su lider, un líder digno y ejemplar, pero un día la cago todo y tuvieron una pelea y para su desgracia lastimo a unos de sus compañeros de manera seria que hasta la dejo Chi muela. Y solo por tratar de defender a un bueno para nada que al final descubrió que era la persona al que tanto odiaba. Era increíble que ese chico tenía los mismos gustos que el. Lastima que su encuentro podría ser el último.

* * *

Llego el momento de la verdad en cuanto le llegó un mensaje y después una llamada en si. Su llamada era música para sus oídos, las palabra "termina" era lo que necesitaba para comenzar a buscar a su presa y finalmente tener paz.

* * *

1 hora...

Tardó mucho pero finalmente lo encuentra, Lincoln loud, el hombre con el plan, fresco como una ... pero eso no lo dejaba impedir seguir con su rastro, pero al final llegaron a su destino final, y vaya destino los pone a ellos dos.

* * *

Adentro del edificio...

Todo era perfecto. Sus preparativos estaba en su posición, cámaras desactivadas y los empleados igual de huevones en no dar mucho empeño en su trabajo. Aún así era perfecto paras dar los últimos toques finales para su plan de deshacerse del peli blaco; nada salía mal, su plan era perfecto, todo lo que el hará, el hará mejor, el es ... el es su... y el será el que saldrá de las puertas todo victorioso.

* * *

En el centro...

Era el momento de la verdad, lo tenía en su merced con sus propias manos, agarrando del cuello de la camisa del polo naranja.

—Lincoln Loud... —Fueron sus palabras antes de ser interrumpido por alguien al que lo intentaba salvar al peliblanco.

* * *

Climax...

Finalmente se acaba, el saldrá ganando, Lincoln caerá muerto. Pero por una razón sentía que perdería, el bastardo le dio una de las peleas que jamás olvidara, un digo oponente para ser honesto, tal vez algún día se enfrentaría a la deportista de Loud y posiblemente salga muerto. Pero vale la pena, El lo arrimó su vida, el le quitó todo lo que tenía, el lo dejo sin nada.

Ambos jóvenes avanzan corriendo hacia el uno al otro. Cada uno preparando su último golpe para acabar con esta absurda y innecesaria pelea que duró por 1 hora. Pero solo hubo una explosión. Y lo único que pensó el chico al momento de su final era.

—Como desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido antes... —Esas fueron sus palabras antes de que ambos chocaran sus puños.

* * *

 **Hola todos aquí F726, se qué pasó un tiempo pero no quiere decir que allá regresado aún.**

 **Esto es solo un corto preview que aún no está terminando, ya que aún estoy muy ocupado y apenas tuve tiempo de escribir esto. Y si se pregunta sobre las demás historias, pues casi todas están listas para subirse, pero todavía no las voy a subir. Ya que primero quiero corregir varias cosas antes de poder subirlos, así los nuevos lectores podrán leer las historias sin tener que cansar mucho en poder entender la narración y también que tengas menos errores ortográficos.**

 **Bueno esto es todo y creo que posiblemente regrese a mediados de junio, o tal vez antes pero no se ponga emocionados. Muy pronto subiré unas cosa pero solo será algo y después lo borraré junto con esta que acabe de subir.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, nos leeremos luego y que tengan unas buenas mañanas/tardes/noche. Bye**


End file.
